Realization
by totallycool1100
Summary: Ginny and Hermione are shipped of to Salem witches intitute for a year. what new realizations will affect them on there trip. meanwhile Harry, Ron and Draco and many others are on a exchange to Oz school of Wizardry. What new adventures await them in America?


**In the fourth book they mention Salem witches Institute. After discovering the appalling lack of stories about it me and my sister, totallyawesome1398, decided that we could get along with each other long enough to make and design an amazing world in America. Some things will have changed. For example, American witches and wizards openly use technology, as well as integrate magic to it. In America there are three schools. Two of them are east of the Mississippi, the Salem witches Institute, and the Oz school of wizardry. West of the Mississippi is the Devil Mountain school for witches and wizards. We hope you enjoy out take on American wizardry and review!**

**We do not own harry potter but we do own everything else.**

Dessert had just started. Harry was enjoying some treacle tart. To his right Hermione and Neville sat. to his left was Ron and next to him was Ginny. It felt a little strange being at a sorting were something new hadn't happened yet. _*coughtriwizardtournamentcoug h*._ Suddenly all of the food disappeared, he heard Ron give a surprised gasp and then started to choke on the food he had accidently inhaled. Ginny pounded him hard on the back. She looked like she was enjoying doing it way too much. Dumbledore rose and shot red sparks out of his wand. Everyone fell silent. He began to speak.

" welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. After last year's events we have decided to do something more calm this year. Last year we were host to two fine schools from within Europe. This year two fine schools in America will be hosting a group of us." Dumbledore paused. Whispers broke out among the tables and Umbridge smiled sickeningly.

" several young women will be attending the Salem witches Institute and several young men will attend the Oz school of wizardry. A word of warning Americans are wild. Many things will be different and I encourage you to shed all stereotypes that you have embraced." Harry turned to Malfoy and saw that he was scowling.

" these women and men will be chosen from the fourth year and up. They will be people with remarkable talent and have given much to their house. The young women will be, Dumbledore started rattling off names of girls there was two girls from each house.

" for Gryffindor we have Hermione Granger and Katie Bell." There was thunderous applause at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Harry clapped Hermione on the back. But the looks on their faces were concerned. They didn't know if they would get to see Hermione all year because of this.

" for the Gryffindor boys we have Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley!" more applause and the twins started hooting. There were mutterings within the table about if Potter was sane enough to be shipped overseas. Harry scowled. He scowled even harder when he heard that Malfoy and Nott would be the chosen boys from Slytherin.

" now pip pip off to bed" everyone got up and started towards there exits. Everyone was talking about the exchange.

" oh! And one more thing" Dumbledore called out.

" we leave for America tomorrow afternoon. Be prepared. That night Harry slept, wondering and thinking about the wonders on America.

The next morning…

Harry and others were descending the stairs when they saw Katie bell with tears in her eyes. Hermione rushed over to her and said.

" Katie what happened are you okay?" Katie shook her head. She thrust a letter at Hermione and then ran off with tears streaming down her face. Hermione read the letter. Her face shifted into one of sympathy and regret.

" well, what does it say?" asked Ron bluntly.

" her mother wouldn't give her permission to go." Hermione said softly.

" she said that it was too risky"

" but then who will go?" asked Harry.

" I don't know but we better let Dumbledore in on the change of plans." The three friends raced to the spiral staircase that led to Dumbledore's office. There they found McGonagall in front of the statue about to walk in.

"What do you want Potter"

"We need to talk to Professor Dumbledore"

"Why ?"

" Katie Bell can't go to America."

" I know that Potter. I'm going to Professor Dumbledore for just that."

" Oh ."

" Now why don't you three get packing." The trio looked at one another. Then Hermione spoke up.

" if Katie isn't going, then who is?" McGonagall looked at her and then at Ron. She said.

" I was hoping Mrs. Weasley could accompany you." The look on Hermione's face was happiness as she heard that her friend would come with her.

The golden trio turned around to go pack and tell Ginny what was happening. They ran into her on her way down to the library.

" Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

"you will never guess what happened. Katie's mother wouldn't let her go so you're going instead." She then enveloped her in a hug. Behind Ginny Ron started to laugh at the look of total shock on Ginny's face. Then happiness and joy swept through her eyes. She squealed and she and Hermione started jumping up and down. Ron and Harry left them. They really didn't get girls.

By the afternoon everyone was ready to go. They were all waiting at the quidditch pitch for the Americans arrival.

"What is that" yelled Lee Jordon Every one could see it, a small speck coming closer and closer.

" I believe that is the wonderful young ladies of the Salem Witch Institute." Dumbledore said. Everyone looked toward the dot get closer and enlarge. Suddenly they could make out the shape. It was a muggle helicopter. Several of the students let out yelps of surprise. Then one of the sliding doors opened and a witch jumped out. Harry surged forward, thinking that she was going to become some new dirt on the pitch, but a large bulbous parachute billowed up from a sack on her back. As they steadily got closer to the ground everyone realized that they were not wearing robes.

They wore a kaki pleated skirt with an assortment of light blue, red, green and silver short-sleeved shirts. They were tucked into their knee lengths skirts and they had on one and a half inch heels that were black. They all landed gracefully and a short girl with light blue highlighted hair and light make-up wearing a light blue shirt stepped forward. Behind her was a girl in a sliver shirt. She thrust her hand in the air and said something under her breath. All the helicopters and parachutes turned into assorted birds.

Murmuring broke out in the crowd. She hadn't even used a wand. What were theses foreign witches capable of?

"that's impossible!" whispered Hermione.

" apparently not." Said Ron in return. The blue shirted girl began to speak.

" my name is Amelia. I am the president of the student body. Here you might call it head girl of the school." She clarified when everyone looked confused as to what that meant.

" these are the girls that were selected to come to this prestigious school. From the north wing is myself and Grace." A pretty short girl with pale skin and dark hair waved she wore a light blue shirt like Amelia.

" from the south wing we have Ellie and Lily." Two medium sized thin girls with blonde hair and pale skin waved their shirts were a flaming red.

" from the east wing we have Eve and Abby." One short and one tall girl stood close to each other. Eve with short brown curly hair and Abby with long blonde streaked hair. They were both tan and wearing silver shirts. Eve was the one who had turned the helicopters into birds.

" and lastly Rani and Jennifer from the West wing. Jennifer was Asian and had black and brown streaked hair, while Rani was tan with long brown hair. They both wore green shits. Dumbledore stepped forward and held out his hand to Amelia. The girl looked unimpressed and shook it firmly.

" let's take this inside wont we. The oz school for wizardry won't arrive until tomorrow. But we will send out our girl to meet up with your school if that's alright with you. Amelia nodded.

" that would be fine. I really hope you guys have burgers. I have a craving!" and she and Dumbledore strode down the hall leaving everyone else in awe of the power of their magic. The girl named Grace in the background took out a sort of tablet and started jerking it around like she was playing a sort of game and Abby took out an ipod and connect the buds and started jamming out. The golden trio looked at one another and gulped.

**Well BAMF thank you and please review and I will update soon I hope**

** Totallycool out ! peace!**


End file.
